


Snakes & Ladders

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, photo story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Crochet!Holmes contemplates the Snakes and Ladders board





	Snakes & Ladders

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge 'Blanket' prompt

Sherlock Holmes surveyed the path in front of him.

Would he climb the ladder with the assistance of his good friend Dr Watson (late of Her Majesty’s Forces in Afghanistan)?

Or would he be caught up in distractions along the way, and be sent down a snock, sorry, snake? Distractions such as Thorin Oakenshield, okay he hadn’t been created in 1895 – but there was still the seven per cent solution which could entice him in.

 

Would he gain information from the witnesses, who had vowed to ‘see no evil, hear no evil, and speak no evil’, and head up another ladder?

And above all else, would he avoid the snake which was the Reichenbach Falls?

Whatever was going to happen, one thing was for sure: the game was afoot!


End file.
